


Date Night

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Blood, Caught, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Otto and Norman have a gala to go to one night, though Otto hates big parties. Still, he ends up going. Will he be able to make something of the night? Norman will make sure he has at least a little fun, maybe in a way Otto didn’t expect. Nonetheless, Norman plans to make the night completely unforgettable.





	1. Getting Ready

Otto in a suit was a funny sight. The doctor couldn’t help but struggle as he tried to fit the tight fabric around those nasty tentacles of his. It was a lot of thrashing, adjusting, and ripping. He’d torn a few holes in his button-up, and that was just the first layer of clothing. Frustration had started to build-up, and the scientist felt defeated. 

Unfortunately, this was a task he had to complete. Norman had requested he accompany him to a company party. A gala, in fact. He resisted, but his partner insisted. Norman always got his way. That’s what Otto had realized throughout the relationship, so he eventually gave in to going to the party. That seemed to be a mistake, since the doctor was having trouble dressing himself. 

As he continued to fighting the fabric, his date for the night waltzed into the room. Norman didn’t have the same issue. His powers didn’t impede his ability to dress himself. Otto seemed embarrassed of his struggle, especially since he was standing there in his boxers, battling a shirt. 

“I see you’re having some troubles.” Norman remarked with an amused tone in his voice, “I heard your grunting from the next room over.” Otto, still a bit ashamed, had turned his back to the businessman. 

Norman let out a short ‘tsk’ sound and walked up to Otto. He gave a slight tug to Otto’s shirt to pull it down and around those arms of his. A sigh of relief came out of Otto’s mouth, since the shirt was finally on. Now to do that jacket. He was already exhausted and his mind was foggy.

A kiss to the back of the neck woke him right back up. The area burned, blood rushing to it. Norman couldn’t help but smirk. The effect he had on Otto empowered him. It only convinced him to continue what he was doing. He kissed up his neck from the collar of his shirt. Each sloppy, wet kiss made Otto’s skin flush even redder than before. 

“Not now, Norman.” Otto insisted, though he desperately wanted more. “I just got dressed, I would rather not get undressed before I have to.” He hated admitting to Norman how turned on his actions made him. He knew his lover would get all cocky about that and hold it against him. 

“Of course, dear.” Smugly said Norman before pulling back. He had to leave a final kiss on his neck, which sent a shiver down his spine. “Will you still need me to help you get dressed? Or are you alright?” It seems Otto didn’t have to answer. Norman got busy tying Otto’s bow tie around his neck. 

“Yes. Just with the jacket, these arms get in the way.” Otto shamefully admitted. What ensued was Otto standing there silently, moving his arms only a little, while Norman put the coat on him.

“I’m sure you’re more than capable of putting your pants on.” Norman teased as he sauntered out of the room. Otto watched silently as the door clicked shut. It upset Otto very slightly each time Norman taunted him. As much as he wished he could be more caring, he knew he’d take a while to change, if he ever would change. He loved him despite his jabs. He had a charming quality about him and Otto knew he did sincerely love him, somewhere deep, deep down.

He’d hardly heard those 3 words: I love you. It wasn’t like he never heard them. Norman told him he loved him in his most vulnerable moments. But Norman didn’t like to be vulnerable. If Otto could coax those words out of him, it was a good day. It didn’t bug him much, though. He could express his love physically. Kisses, touches, nibbles, what have you. Sometimes though, all he wanted was those few words told to him. A soft whisper in his ear, a quiet and personal ‘I love you’. Those moments where Norman’s hot breath was on his ear and he was mumbling kind words to him were the moments he lived for. 

Otto was distracted in his thoughts for a moment, though he was brought out of them by a knocking on the door, an indicator that Norman wanted him to hurry up. Of course, he’d be just a moment. He yanked his belt tight and tied up his nice shoes, which he hardly wore. He’d only wear them whenever Norman took him something fancy. Soon enough, he was out of the room, standing in front of his partner. 

“Seeing you dressed like seeing you for the first time again.” Said the businessman once he saw Otto. Genuinely, he believed he looked good. Whenever Otto put in the effort to look good for him, he was taken aback. Every man looked twice as good in a suit. Otto was no exception to the rule. Unfortunately though, Otto did not like the compliment.

“Save your lust for later, Osborn. We have a party to attend.” Snapped the shorter villain as he pushed past Norman, headed to the door. Norman was a little surprised by his aggressiveness, but Otto could often get grumpy. He had his moods and sometimes his more Doctor Octopus side would pop out. It was kind of amusing, actually. Norman pivoted on feet to follow Otto before saying, 

“I see you’re a little bit agitated, pet.” He couldn’t help teasing him a bit. Seeing Otto riled up was good for a laugh. 

“I’m simply embittered by the whole shirt debacle, that’s all. I don’t always have to welcome your compliments, you know. I don’t become some impetuous harlot everytime you call me handsome.”

“Is that so? I called you a cute ball of sushi last night and you starting crying.”

“That was completely unrelated. It’s not that I was overtaken by emotion when you referred to me by some cloying pet name, I just happened to have a particle of dust in my eye. Nothing more.”

“You really are impossible, aren’t you, doctor?” Otto only gave a small smile and stepped out of the door. Norman set his hands on his hips, let out a loud sigh, and shook his head. Otto was a handful, but one he’d love to deal with every single day. He caught up to Otto and swiftly laced their arms together. Even his little touches made Otto glance up at him with a look of such admiration and love. Norman relished that look. To have someone so enchanted with him was a new kind of power he hardly experienced. To be fair, one could only love him if they were a similar kind of evil, or perhaps just understand his motivations. 

The two of them had a love not understood by most, but wholly appreciated by each other.


	2. Cigar Smoke and Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto and Norman get to the party. They run into plenty of famous people there, including one very iconic newspaper man and a billionaire superhero. Who could that be? It’s obvious... but you should still read!!

The limo ride on the way to the gala was a quiet one. Norman and Otto sat in the back, side by side. Otto rested his head on his partner’s shoulder. He had a long day of science experiments and minor explosions and all he needed was a short little nap. Just for a few minutes. Hopefully Norman wouldn’t mind being his pillow for a bit. According to later accounts, Otto passed out within seconds of getting in the car and was snoring loud enough for the next car over to hear him. 

“Otto, wake up. We’re here.” Norman commanded as he gave Otto a gentle shake to the shoulder. The scientist sat up, groggy as ever, and looked up at Norman. As tired as he was, he climbed out of the car behind Norman. Once he was up and at it, his love put an arm securely around his waist and led him towards the building’s entrance.

“Now, Otto, just remember, no one knows we’re together. You can’t say a word. Tonight, we’re just business associates. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You know, business associates don’t typically partake in grabbing other business associates ass. I’m flattered, though just worried for this farce you’re putting on.”

Norman’s straying hand moved back upwards towards Otto’s lower back. He couldn’t resist giving a little grin downwards at Otto. The inventor had a fussy look on his face. He was clearly unamused... Or not. It took a bit, but he did crack a small smile. He couldn’t fight the good feeling he had. 

“I couldn’t help myself. Besides, it’s hands-off for the rest of the night. I’m just your friend for tonight, if not, much less. Liken me to a boss or a co-worker.”

“I still don’t understand why you don’t wish to publicly address our romantic entanglement. Would you feel some kind of mortification if you were affiliated with me, at least in a non-platonic sense? Is that what you fear?”

“Otto, don’t be ridiculous. Be quiet and stand by me, you’ll be perfectly fine. I will be sure to make it up to you when we get home. Okay? Now close that loud mouth of yours and let’s go inside, shall we?”

Otto let out a grumble of something nasty, though he went inside. Norman had held the door for him, one of the only gentlemanly moves Otto assumed he had done in his life. Nonetheless, he was appreciative in the moment. He was not appreciative of the party that laid behind those doors. It was a bunch of snooty men and women, all dressed up in their finest, sipping champagne from pristine flutes. Of course, dear Otto happened to be enamored with a man just like that, so he had to attend these things. 

Before he knew it, he had a glass of liquor in his hands and he was beside Norman’s side, who was talking to some other snotty billionaire about business and economics and money and numbers. Something like that. Otto, meanwhile, was paying attention to where the food was. Was there any food here other than tiny little hors d’œuvres? He’d already had about fifty of those to pass the time while his ball and chain chatted about business, though seemingly begrudgingly. Neither of them were having fun here. Norman just had to look pleasant, for business reasons. 

“Bored, Otto?” Quipped his date, that Otto hadn’t even known finished talking to whoever that was before. He only responded to the question with a grunt and an eye-roll, which went unseen due to the dark shades he wore. Besides their rolling, his eyes were taking in the surroundings and people. There were plenty of rich and famous people here. Other than Norman, many familiar faces filled the room. Wilson Fisk, Justin Hammer, Emma Frost, and many others. Everyone from J. Jonah Jameson to Donald Trump was in attendance. One which interested both of the men was Tony Stark.

“Stark seems to be in attendance.” Otto comments. They both were seemingly seeing him at the exact same time. In addition, they both also had an extensive history with the man. Plus, he seemed to be coming over to them. Norman let out an exhausted sigh and threw back his drink. Afterwards, he handed the glass to Otto.

“Get me another drink, will you? I’ll take care of him. I’m sure you’d rather be anywhere else.” Norman requested, and Otto replied with a nod. He’d gone quickly, nearly tripping on the metal arms he possessed. The situation with Stark would have proved to only be awkward. He’d had his fair share of kerfuffles with Stark in the past, such as utterly humiliating him, following by Stark humiliating him in return. He knew Norman wouldn’t want to be seen around a villain who’d had brushes with Iron Man when he was talking to Stark. 

Otto couldn’t help but ask himself what the hell he was doing. Doctor Octopus wasn’t one to scurry in the corner when confronted with someone like that! No! He’d return to Norman’s side, maybe say a word or two to Stark... Show him that he was a different, more powerful man than he used to be. But first, Norman’s drink. 

Otto was soon back by his love’s side, offering him the drink. Norman took it, hardly looking away from Tony. Otto couldn’t help but internally cringe. It seemed like one of those passive-aggressive conversations people had when they were trying to be nice, but really hated the other. It was common in rivalries like they had. 

“Oh— Stark, you’ve met Dr. Octavius, haven’t you?” Norman asked, after he had taken the drink from Otto. “One of the greatest scientific minds of our generation, followed by you, of course.” The statement was full of snark and Otto could have sensed it from a mile away. Norman seemingly wished to demean Stark and Stark probably felt the same way.

“I think we’ve met, yes. Nice of you to introduce me to him, Osborn. I didn’t see you as the type to run around with supervillains, though. What’s up with that?” Otto seemed offended by the comment. He almost had the nerve to say something. He would have, had Norman not piped up.

“I think his scientific genius eclipses any of his past crimes, which I could liken to any of the things you've done. I don’t think I can count how many times you and your Avenger friends have wrecked the city, but of course, I respect your opinion.” Norman fired back, sounding surprisingly calm. Otto himself was not as calm. There was a visible scowl on his face. 

“Sorry you think that way, while we’re out there saving your ass. Nice chatting with you, Osborn. Talk again soon.” Tony said, before walking off to chat up some ladies. Otto let out a huff and Norman did the same thing he did with his drink before, bottoms up. 

“Awkward encounter indeed, as I predicted.” Otto remarked, always convinced he was right. Norman let out a scoff of agreement. His eyes followed Stark, but he looked away quickly. God, that man filled him with anger in a way Peter Parker couldn’t. 

“Let’s go somewhere more quiet. I’ve had enough of all of this for a night.” Norman sounded irritated as he spoke, as if he’d lash out at the next person who spoke with him. Otto followed along as his date for the night made his way to the balcony. Unfortunately, he was intercepted by another one of the wealthy people who roamed the party. Oh god, not Jonah. He’d noticed Norman, not the villain by his side, despite Otto having some quite obvious features, AKA his arms.

“Osborn!” Jonah exclaimed and approached his old friend, who did no look happy to see him. “I ha—“ Once Jameson began speaking, Norman raised one of his hands to stop him. He didn’t have the energy to listen to JJJ ramble about Spider-Man for the next two hours. God, Norman was an actual Spider-Man villain and even he didn’t have THAT much to say about the hero. 

“Not now, Jonah.” Said the villain in a commanding voice. The cigar-chomping publisher seemed to listen to his request and backed off, surprisingly, but immediately went to the next billionaire to talk about Spider-Man with. The dominance he held over people was impressive and Otto was definitely impressed as he watched on.

Soon enough, the two reached the balcony and the fresh air. It was nice for the both of them to be away from the swarm of people. And Norman had a small present for Otto. He pulled two cigars out of his pocket and offered one. Otto smoked like a goddamned chimney, so he figured he’d enjoy an expensive Cuban cigar. He lit them both up for the both of them, then took a long draw off of the smoke.

“Awfully chaotic in there. I wasn’t expecting such a turn out.” Otto confessed after puffing off the cigar. Norman nodded in response. He was currently leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking down at the ground. No one was around and the silence was nice. 

“I never liked these social things. Stark spilled champagne on me last time. Ridiculous.” Otto couldn’t help but laugh at that. What a rich person problem. Plus, he assumed that was a funny sight. He could just imagine that. He did silence himself afterwards though, because he was getting a look from Norman. Apparently, it wasn’t funny. 

“Don’t laugh at me, doctor.” He turned his head to look back at Otto, giving him a little smirk. “I’d be easily able to replace you with Miss Frost for the night and send you home with Jonah. You two would have a nice night talking about Spider-Man for hours.” The comment ruffled Otto’s feathers. And that smile. It irritated him. The shorter man was all grumpy now, with his arms crossed. 

“Oh don’t mope like that.” Norman spike again. Otto could be so annoying when he got all upset, in Norman’s opinion. It was hard to realize which statements truly hurt Otto. Otto was hurt, quite obviously. He hated to hear about easily he could be replaced. He felt so invaluable sometimes. How could his man ever replace Doctor Octopus? The White Queen couldn’t compare.

“You must understand that your statements irritate me. Hearing how disposable I am is rather hurtful, especially to hear from a man I am so enamoured with.” It was hard for a villain like him to be straight up with his deep feelings, but it would be a cold day in hell when Norman would truly empathize with someone other than himself. Otto would have to tell him to his face to get him to understand. 

Norman didn’t seem to care at the moment. He flicked the ashes from the cigar off of the balcony. He’d rather not be out here with Otto anymore. It was starting to get uncomfortable. Being put in an awkward situation was not ideal, so he’d just go inside.

“It’s been nice Otto, but I’m going to go back to socializing.” Once again, he flicked the ashes off the cigar, then put it out on the metal of the railing. He tossed the remains off the balcony. It was expensive, but he wasted like half of it. Perhaps Otto would learn his lesson not to burden him with issues like that. Otto thought that was an unfair ideal, he thought he should be able to share his feelings with his partner. 

As Norman walked inside, Otto took his place on the balcony. He leaned his arm on the side and puffed on the cigar he was given. He’d take a few moments to think, then rejoin his partner inside. He just wished he had someone to speak to when he was upset. He understood his partner’s incurable narcissism, it was just a hard roadblock to get past in the relationship. He’d have to teach him to be better, if that was possible. Probably not, but setting boundaries might help.

How unfair. That’s all he thought. How unfair was it that his partner wouldn’t value his opinions. He said what he wanted to said and didn’t care if Otto was hurt by it. Maybe he did care, but he sure as hell wasn't expressing it. Otto was done being put down. He’d teach his man a lesson. Tonight. Now. After he finished that good ass cigar.


	3. In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto confronts Norman for the way he treats him. His revenge isn’t excatly what Norman expected and in fact, he wasn’t expecting anything that went down that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just changed the rating to M for this chapter so beware! It’s not explicit, but defitniely risque and has implied sexual content.

It took a few minutes for Otto to smoke the rest of the cigar, but those minutes were well spent. He had to think of a plan. He was a planner. He had backup plans for his backup plans, as the Vulture once said. Would he confront the man in front of everyone or later? No... He’d do it here, but somewhere away from everyone. He had an idea.

Otto found a place to dump his cigar on the balcony and he left what remained there before reentering the party. First, his eyes scanned the room for a private area, other than the balcony. There was the bathroom, though there was a high risk of someone seeing them speak. And public bathrooms were germy, Otto didn’t like that. He noted a closet nearby. He’d have to talk to Norman there. 

Next, he scanned the room for his billionaire date. He saw him chatting up some heiress too young for him. That only made the doctor angrier. The audacity, he probably only was speaking to her to annoy him. Otto knew if Norman saw him talking with a man or woman, he’d be burning with jealousy. Was Otto not supposed to be upset? Because he was. 

“Norman, I’d like to talk to you in private.” Otto had stomped over to the man. Norman was surprised by how upfront he was. One of his eyebrow raised and he nodded. A smirk returned to his face and he looked at the woman.

“I’ll be just a moment.” He said to the lady. Otto hated how he said it. How dismissive he was of Otto. The little scientist was furious. His fingers gripped the sleeve of Norman. He began to lead him to the closet he found, opened the door, and shoved his partner in there, then slammed the door behind them. 

“I see you’ve found yourself some courage, doctor.” Norman enjoyed this. Watching Otto try to get some control over him. What Norman so savored about their relationship was the power and control he had. He was always on top, always in control, and Otto was fine with that. It seemed he was trying to turn the tables.

“Silence!” Exclaimed Otto. He used his metal limbs to restrain his partner, grabbing him by the wrists and forcing him up against the wall. Norman didn’t like being dominated like this. He needed to have the power, the upper hand. He desperately needed to be the one in charge. He was strong, but not strong enough to fight against Otto’s metal limbs. 

“Let me down, Otto. This isn’t funny anymore.” Norman assumed his command would work, but Otto only held tighter to him, the metal digging into his wrists and drawing blood. A little bit of blood. He enjoyed that. Perhaps the position he was put in was slight arousing, but he’d never tell Otto that. It would give the man too much confidence and he’d get cocky. Otto was cocky enough. 

“If you’d like to be let down, then beg for it.”

“That’s ridiculous, Otto. I beg for nothing. Now let me down.”

“And if I don’t? You’ll do what?” 

Norman didn’t know what he was going to do. He was kind of stuck here, in this position. At least his legs were free. He would have been able to kick Otto if he wasn’t standing so far away from him. Oddly enough, he didn’t want to do a thing. He’d like to watch Otto’s actions. He’d get his ‘revenge’ later. 

“So, what’s your plan, Otto? What’s your lesson?” Norman questioned, staying rather calm. Otto didn’t know what his plan was... and why Norman wasn’t reacting more.

“I’m teaching you a lesson about treating me like you do. I’d like you to respect me and to see me as your equal!”

“I never said you weren’t, doctor. Have I not always had the upmost respect for you? Don’t expect me to grovel to you right now.” 

“I suppose I shouldn’t expect that. I’d just like to make you feel smaller than me for a moment. Now please, stay quiet while I proceed.”

Otto had an idea. He wasn’t going to hurt Norman. All grudges were dropped for a moment. He had an idea and he’d like to implent this before he told Norman to never belittle him again. Otto grabbed Norman’s jacket with one of his metal claws and he yanked him closer. He removed the jacket hastily, pulling it off of his arms but still not letting go of both of his wrists at the same time. Norman watched, curiously, wondering what he was doing.

“You always get to be in the one in control. For once, I’ll make you squirm.” He looked Norman up and down, then began to unbotton the vest beneath his jacket. He tugged on his shirt, pulling it upwards and untucking it from his pants. He did every single movement with those claws of him. As he yanked Norman’s shirt upwards, he felt the cold metal against his stomach. What was Otto planning now?

Norman’s shirt was bunched around the top of his abodomen so Otto had a clear view of his toned stomach. He felt so exposed at the moment. How humiliating. Otto was tearing him apart in a closet where anyone could walk in. One of these rich people might walk in and see him getting stripped down by Doctor Octopus. 

Otto began to undo the belt he had there. It was a nice belt. He disgraced it by throwing it to the floor. He yanked the band of his pants down slightly, just so more of his torso was revealed. Otto’s lips connected with his stomach, kissing from just under his pectorals down to his bellybutton.

“This is your plan, Otto? Ridiculous. And to think, I was so very impressed by your strength. All you have to offer is your kisses?” Norman challenges him. Otto smiled, his teeth brushing against his muscles.

“Oh, but this is sweet revenge. You belittle me, say you’ll replace me with some young woman, so I disrobe you in the closet of your upper class party, where anyone could walk in. The door is unlocked. Just watch Stark walk in and see us like this.” 

“I respect that, Otto. Now continue. I’d like to return to the party soon.” Norman told him, and Otto followed him. Even when he was in control, Otto still somehow followed Norman was usual, choosing to obey what he said. His kisses continued, drifting downward towards where his pants started. Obviously, he was planning to do something not very safe for work, but who cares? They were in a closet and things were heating up. 

As if on cue, the moment Otto began to yank the two layers of fabric downwards, the door swung open as someone walked in. It was Jonah. He clearly didn’t see what was going down at first.

“Osborn?” He asked as he walked in. “I saw you get thrown in here! What are you doing in here?! Who threw you in here?! Was it Spider-Man?!” The man fishing for a story only just then saw the sight in front of him. Catching his associate with his pants down in front of a man was not what he expected to see. Jameson cleared his throat. He was completely unsure what to say, and he just backed out of the room and slammed the door.

Otto was the one who was embarrassed, getting all red. He didn’t want to be caught doing what he was about to do. Perhaps his revenge backfired. It was clear Norman didn’t give a shit about this, and Otto was the one who was embarrassed. In all honesty, Norman still didn’t like the fact that Jonah walked in and saw his dick. He’ll never forget that J. Jonah Jameson saw him like that. Jonah would never forget either. 

“Continue, Otto.” Norman said after a few moments of silence as Otto cringed with embarrassment. Otto nodded and continued to kiss downward, starting on his work, doing it with great dedication. Listening to the ragged breaths of Norman and the way his body reacted, moving his hips towards Otto’s face, made it all worth it. He had control in this moment. Norman couldn’t take control with his hands. Otto had control. They were both control freaks, really. 

Otto continued his work until he finished it up— or more accurately, until Norman finished. After a few moments, he let go of Norman’s wrists, letting him fall to the floor. He sat back against the wall, looking smug. 

“That wasn’t much of a lesson I taught you.” Otto admitted, “Take note though, I have the ability to overpower you. Think wisely before making me feel small again!” He hoped his warning would be heeded, though he doubted it. There were a lot of kinks in their relationship, but they’d work them out.

Norman said nothing to Otto’s statement, but he responded with actions. Otto had been kneeled down on the floor, so from his sitting position, Norman tackled him almost by pushing Otto’s shoulders backwards so he was laying on the floor, looking upwards. Norman was on top of him, pushing his shoulders to the ground. He thought he should reward Otto for a job well done. He began to kiss his neck, though he eventually bit down on his neck. Otto winced, though he enjoyed it, despite the slight amount of blood drawn. Norman continued to kiss along his jaw, up to his ear.

“This night has been more fun than expected. I did promise I would make this night up to you, since you were resistant to go. You’ve been so desperate to hear this Otto, but you’ve been such a loyal boy, so maybe I should reward you for that.” Norman whispered in his ear, before nibbling on it a bit. Otto held his breath, knowing what was coming. He was in suspense. He felt Norman bite down harder on his earlobe and Otto let out a faint grunt. Finally, he whispered three little words in his ear, ones Otto thought he would never hear from the malicious man.

“I love you.” He choked out, and it meant the world to Otto. The littlest actions from this man brought him the most pleasure. This unlovable man who’d just made him feel awful still, for some reason, made Otto so infinitely happy.

“I love you too.” He responded, sounding content. At peace. Finally.


End file.
